buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dulse
''"Zossie? Why are you dressed like that? What happened on your mission?" — ''Dulse Dulse is a field member of the Ultra Recon Squad. What If I Made a Pokémon Game? Dulse, along with the original URS introduces the Ultra PC to the organization during their orientation. He occasionally provides commentary about the rooms at the Ultra Command Center during Phyco's tour. When they arrive at the Dimensional Gateway, Phyco tells Dulse to give a demonstration of the gateway. He explains that the URS created the gateway to protect Solgaleo and Lunala and travel between dimensions more easily. When Zossie challenges the Ultra PC to a battle, he wholeheartedly supports her, even analyzing the battle to learn things for his own battles. After a while Ultra Mom comes to Dimensional Gateway and says that there's a roaming Ultra Beast. Phyco uses this as an opportunity to send the Ultra PC on their first mission and give additional experience to Zossie. He assigns Dulse as the leader of the mission. After the three arrive in Dimension 7.8-10a, Dulse scans the area and explains that there was some mass flooding in the recent past. He directs the others to a large volcano, where he plans to scan the area for information about the Ultra Beast. Zossie quickly follows after him, stating that he's not really the best at hiking. In New Petalburg, Zossie and Dulse get a map from a local store and collect information about the flood that occurred in the region a few years back. They also learn about some unnatural lighting storms and deduce it's the Ultra Beast. The three go to meet with Norman, the town leader, to find a way to the other islands. Norman gives them the necessary ride Pokémon, but follows with a threat in case the URS are planning anything malicious. Dulse quickly quells him and the three leave New Petalburg. The three go to one of the major islands in the region and Dulse says that it's likely that the Ultra Beast is there. Suddenly, Dulse is attacked by Wally, who mistakenly believes that the three stole his friend's Pokémon. Before they can properly explain themselves, the five are attacked by the Ultra Beast. Dulse and Zossie start chasing after it, but Wally blocks their way. After he loses, Dulse and Zossie are able to explain the situation and get information about the direction the Ultra Beast went. The three chase down the Ultra Beast to Sootolopolis and Dulse makes a plan to corner the Ultra Beast before it destroys the wall protecting the city from the water. He comforts Zossie when she starts worrying about her ability to perform her role. Once the Ultra PC defeats the Ultra Beast, Dulse swims to the island where they and Zossie cornered it. He quickly checks to make sure Zossie is okay after the Ultra Beast attacked her before capturing the Ultra Beast and congratulating the Ultra PC on their first mission. There's a side quest in which Zossie wants to make a cake for Dulse. She ultimately bakes one for him, but it is nearly inedible (he appreciates the gesture anyway). In another side quest, Dulse asks the Ultra PC to help find a gift for Zossie. Dulse is later seen alongside the other URS members, worrying about Phyco. He explains that Phyco went to Dimension R0K-3TO but hasn't returned in a few days. The group sends the Ultra PC to go save him by themselves. After the events of the main story, Dulse joins the URS in seeing Zossie off on her first solo mission. During the post-credit scene, Phyco finds Dulse at the Dimensional Gateway, worrying about Zossie. Phyco does his best to disperse Dulse's fears, but also commends him for his leadership qualities. Dulse is shocked when Phyco offers him the position of captain after he retires, but Zossie returns through the wormhole before he can respond. Dulse is taken aback when he sees her new look and tries to learn what happened on her mission. However, he can't get any answers before Zossie leads Team Buddy into the Command Center. Trivia * Never Not Ninjas voices Dulse. * Dulse mentions having Pokémon, but his team is unknown. * Dulse is notably a good cook/baker. Images Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Ultra Recon Squad Category:Ultramegalopolis Category:Canon Characters Category:Alternate Dimension Characters